The newest pokemon trainer
by yamicloudrulz
Summary: Rating for swearing and only swearing i being safe. Main characters name is zane will he make friends? how many enemies and rivals will he have? What pokemon will he encounter? read and find out


Me: Holy hell I'm wrighting a pokemon fic I must be crazy :p more like bored

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon Only The characters I make up!

Me: lets get on with the story 

Chapter 1: And so it begins

An alarm clock and be heard and a voice says " Just 5 more minutes ugh" The alarm doesn't stop and the boy wakes up and looks over at the time on the clock.

"Holy hell im gonna be late I have 20 minutes to get dressed an leave guess there is no time for breakfast" Said a young boy. The kid put on a black shirt, a red sweatshirt/hoody, Boxers (of course xD) and a pair of black jeans to wear today. He also packed his bag with cloths and other stuff he might need For his trip. He then went into the bathrom and spiked his hair like he normally did.

"Okay I got everything' He glanced at the clock. "only 10 minutes left!" The boy ran down stairs and past his mother who had just finished dinner. "That son of mine." She sighs and finishes making the breakfast.

"Ah I see the laboratory. Blah, I gotta hurry!" The boy ran down the rode almost hitting one of his friends not even noticing they were there. " Almost there…." The boy said he was glad in two ways one he was running out of breath and two he was getting his first pokemon. He barges into the front door of the laboratory and glances up at the clock, it read 9:25.

"Woah, I……………..have……………..five.………………….minutes………………..still" The boy said panting for air. He walked up to the lady at the desk and said "Excuse me ma'am but can you tell me where Professor Steiner is?"

"Why, you must be Zane, The professor is in the back he's been waiting for you please walk through those double doors" Said the young receptionist. Zane gave her a big thank you and walk through the double door to see the professor Stand by one of his many computers. The professor turned around and saw Zane.

"Why, Hello Zane, my word…look how you have grown!" Said the always cheerful professor. The professors hair was a mixture of gray and white and he wore a long white trench coat (like most professors do).

"Hello professor I'm here to pick up my very first pokemon today like you told me to!" Said zane excitedly. Zane just cold stop moving he had started pacing while he waited for the professor.

" Calm down Zane" The professor said chuckling " I have them all right here……………….. Except I don't have the three that they normally are instead there is only one since you were the last one to come and get your pokemon." Zane had a weird look on his face and didn't move " Well go on and let it out." Zane slowly walked up to the pokeball that the professor had in his hand. He took it slowly and threw it into the air.

"I wonder what pokemon it'll be!" Said Zane. After what seemed like an hour to Zane the pokeball opened up and out came a baby absol. "What kind of pokemon is it professor?" asked Zane.

" That Zane, is a baby absol. I saved it for you because it seemed to remind of you take goo care of it and it will take good care of you." The professor said with a smile on his face.

" Okay, I will professor, Good-bye!" Zane left followed by the baby absol. Zane picked up the absol and walked out of the laboratory. " Hmmm you look like you wouldn't want to be in a pokeball. How would you like to stay and walk with me?" The absol's Face lit up and it started licking Zane's face all over." Okay…….okay, ill take that as a yes" Zane head back to his house holding his new absol.

"Welcome back son, Is that the pokemon you got from professor Steiner?" His mother asked. Now holding the new dog like pokemon which wasn't any bigger than her head.

" Yea it Is………I just came back to say good-bye I'm going to start my own pokemon adventure just like dad did when he was my age…..and who knows maybe ill get to challenge him at his gym some day." Zane was smiling as he told his mother this.

His mother sighs " I guess I should have expected this day to come………I want you to be safe and not to be afraid to come back home or go visit your father if you are ever in trouble okay?" Zane nodded his head, gave and mother a hug the left with his new absol.

What strange pokemon will Zane run into? Will he meet a lot of new friend? Will me make A lot of enemies ? Find out In the next chapter of my story

Me: I'm no good at this it IS pretty long though. Pleas if there are any spelling errors don't flame about them im only 13 other than that RR and NO FLAMING!


End file.
